The New Girl
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: A girl dies on a high school campus, but that's not the weirdest part. 50 years later, a girl with the same name and looks shows up at the same high school. It's up to Edward Elric and Ichigo Kurosaki to solve this mystery. Slight crossover with Bleach.
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story. I read a book awhile back by R.L Stine called The New Girl and that is the inspiration for this story. I hope you like it. I did change up some things just because I don't feel like copying the book. I just want to use the idea. By the way, this is only the prologue. I'm still writing the first chapter.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, R.L. Stine's ****The New Girl****, or Bleach.

* * *

**

Prologue

A beautiful, young fifteen-year girl waited outside her high school after a club meeting. It was a cold January afternoon and she pulled her jacket closer. _**Where are they? The meeting ended a half-hour ago. They're never this late.**_

Her parents were doctors who had their own private practice, so she figured that they'd just gotten hung up with a patient. She had no clue that a mysterious assassin had killed them.

Many people came up to the young girl and asked if she needed/wanted a ride home. She declined all offers. My parents are just late. They'll be here soon," she'd tell them.

The sun began to sink lower in the sky. The school had locked its doors fifteen minutes ago. Now she couldn't use their phone, and cell phones hadn't been invented yet. Night fell and the girl was still at school with no ride home.

The next morning, school was called off. A girl had been found dead and the CSIs and police officers swarmed the school grounds. After much analyzing, it was determined that the girl had died from hypothermia.

* * *

**I hope that this prologue does a good job setting up the story plotline. **

**In the R.L. Stine story, the girl's sister pushes her down the stairs and that is how she died. This is my way. I hoped that I changed it enough.**

**I also hope that you'll continue reading as I explore the genres of horror and tragedy. **


	2. The New Girl

**Okay, here's chapter 2. Ed and Ichigo are in this chapter. Yeah!**

**I have some questions about this story that I will post at the end of this chapter. Please stick around and at least read them. If anybody wants to answer, please feel free. That's what I'm posting them for.

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The New Girl

Edward Elric stepped off of his school bus and ran to meet up with his best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki. Ed was a freshman at a high school that had a long and prestigious history. Even though the school was renowned, they did not require the students to wear uniforms. Ichigo, who had moved recently from a less attractive high school, still wore his school uniform even though he knew that he didn't have to.

"Hey, Ichigo, nice day, huh?" Ed greeted his friend. "Yeah, I guess so. It'd be a lot better if we didn't have school, though," Ichigo replied.

Ichigo and his two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, walked to school. Karin was in the same grade as Ed's little brother, Alphonse. Karin and Alphonse were in eighth grade. Yuzu was in fifth grade.

Ed and Ichigo walked into their high school. After a quick stop at their lockers, they met back and walked into their homeroom.

New POV

A girl with long, blonde hair walked into the high school's administration office. She was new, and she'd come to register and get her schedule.

One of the secretaries, sensing her presence, looked up and walked over to her. "Can I help you, my dear?"

"Yes, I'm new and I'm here to register and get my schedule."

"Alright, can I have your name and grade level, dear?" the secretary asked. "I'm Winry Rockbell and I'm in the freshman class."

The secretary went to her computer to look up the files. She typed in Winry's name and grade level and the computer searched its database. Finding nothing, the secretary walked back over to the girl. "I'm sorry, Miss Rockbell, but there appear to be no records under your name and grade."

A look of shock registered on Winry's face. "What do you mean? My grandmother was supposed to get the records from my old school and send them over."

"Don't worry about it, dear. I'll just quickly input your name and grade. Then, I'll print you off a schedule. You won't have any records, but at least you'll have a schedule."

All told, this took about ten minutes. When the secretary was done, she printed the schedule and handed it to Winry. "Okay, I'll take you to your homeroom. I'll assign someone from your homeroom to assist you from there."

"There's no need. I already know my way around." The secretary looked over. Winry, catching what she'd just said, explained. "I took a virtual tour online."

"Oh, okay, anyway, here we are." The secretary opened the door…to total chaos.

The kids in the room were out of control and rowdy. A paper airplane whizzed in front of the secretary. She scowled slightly. She looked over at the teacher's desk and noticed that he was sleeping.

The secretary walked up to the desk, Winry following behind. "Mr. Mustang!" the secretary yelled to the young teacher. The rest of the class jumped and quieted down because they had never known that secretary to yell.

The young, black-haired teacher woke up and looked up at the secretary. "Ms. Elric, what a pleasant surprise!"

Trisha Elric, the secretary, spoke once again in her calm gentle voice. "Mr. Mustang, your homeroom is out of control. Is this really a good first impression for your new student?"

* * *

**Okay, I have got a lot to say, so here goes. First off, I don't really know where this story is going. I just sit down with my notebook every day and decide what to write about that day. Also, I don't know how administrative offices make schedules, so this is my way.**

**All the teachers and work staff who are mentioned will be from Fullmetal Alchemist. The students will be split between Fullmetal Alchemist and Bleach. **

**Now, on to the questions. So, today, I did a little bit of thinking about this story. I came up with two questions, and the first one will play onto the second one. Here's the questions:**

_Should Toshiro Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori be in this story?_

_If yes, should they be in middle school or high school? (They'd be in the story more often if they were in high school)_

**Also, if anybody comes up with any good ideas, feel free to let me know somehow. Reviews are always welcomed. You see, since I'm not playing this by the original book, I need to come up with ideas of my own. **

**Alright, I'm done now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and the next one will be posted as soon as I finish writing it. **


	3. Homeroom

**So, I see that a lot of readers really like this story, so here's chapter 2. Oh, and Mustang does teach a subject besides homeroom. He teaches… you'll find out in Chapter 4**

**Oh, and I have another question that I will post after this chapter. So, don't stop reading. This story's life is in your hands. Well, not really, but it's close. **

Chapter 2: Homeroom

"New student?" Roy Mustang, the lazy homeroom teacher, questioned. _**Crap**_, he said to himself, _**Trisha's right about the first impression part.**_

Roy quickly stood up and put his military (colonel position) jacket on and fastened it. During the Ishbal War, many of the teachers today fought with honor. When they returned home, they vowed to wear their military uniforms as their work uniforms so that they would never forget all the hell they'd seen during the war. Also, they wore the uniform of the military position they'd served in the war, even if they had been promoted upon their arrival home.

Mustang walked over to the new girl. "Hello, I'm Colonel Mustang, but you already know that, I guess."

"I'm Winry Rockbell," Winry replied. "I'll let you take it from here, Mr. Mustang," Ms. Elric told him, "Try not to corrupt her too much; she's a good girl."

The secretary left. Roy sighed. _**Man, now I actually have to do some work**_. He looked at his seating chart. "Okay, Winry, you can sit in the seat behind Fullmetal." The teacher pointed to an empty desk in the back of the room. The kid who sat in front of it had long, blonde hair, which he wore in a braid, and he wore all black. Winry sat in her new seat and she set her backpack on the floor.

Roy took attendance because he was already looking at the seating chart, then he turned on the TV for morning announcements, and went back to his desk to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Ed POV**

Ed was reading an alchemy book and didn't notice anything. He didn't notice when his mother brought the new girl to his homeroom. He didn't notice when Mustang told the new girl to sit in the desk behind him. He didn't even notice when the class quieted down and that was odd.

Ed hated his homeroom, mostly because it was loud and obnoxious. He could never get any work done. Ed didn't notice the class start to get rowdy again, but he did sense someone's presence behind him. Ed put down his book and turned around. Sure enough, there was a girl sitting behind him. "Are you new?" he asked the girl.

The girl nodded. "I'm Winry Rockbell. Nice to meet you, Fullmetal." _**Fullmetal**_? Winry's use of that name confused Ed slightly, but then he remembered that Mustang had given him that nickname for no apparent reason. (1) "That's not my real name, Winry; it's just some nickname. I'm Edward Elric, but most people just call me Ed."

"Sorry, Ed, but Mr. Mustang called you Fullmetal, and I thought…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get that all the time," Ed replied, cutting her off. "You see 'Colonel' Mustang up there gives everyone a nickname. Mine is 'Fullmetal' and Ichigo Kurosaki, he's the redhead over there, his nickname is 'Strawberry'.

The morning announcements began to play and the class actually quieted down because they wanted to find out what was going on at school that week. Ed always ignored the morning announcements because he really didn't care about what was going on at school that week.

Ed usually did his homework during the part of homeroom because it was quiet, but, since he'd already done his homework the night before, he just picked up his alchemy book again. Finally, the announcements ended and the TV screen faded to black.

"So, who wants to turn off the TV?" asked one of the rowdier boys. "You do it, Keigo!" some of the other boys in the class replied.

"I can't do it; I'm not tall enough!" Keigo complained. Ichigo stood up. "I'll do it." Ichigo walked up to the TV and hit the "power" button. The screen faded back to black.

Keigo was so happy that he sobbed and hugged Ichigo. (**AN: O.o**) "Oh, Ichigo, you're my hero!" (**AN: O.o It's Keigo, what should I expect?**)

Ichigo ripped out of the "hug". "Jeez, Keigo, you don't have to overreact. I turn off the TV every morning. Man, you're just like Ed; you're both short."

Ed, who was ignoring the scene, put down his book when he heard that comment from his best friend. He stood up and began yet another rant. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE CAN'T REACH THE TV EVEN IF HE JUMPED OR STOOD ON A CHAIR!?!

The bell rang, ending homeroom before anyone could say another word. The class exited, and Ed sat down quickly to gather his stuff.

"He didn't actually say that, did he, Ed?" Winry asked him.

"It's Ichigo. You never know what he's thinking." Ed grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"Wait, Ed, what about Mr. Mustang? He's still sleeping."

"Don't worry; the teacher who uses this room next is really strict. He'll kick Mustang's ass. He always does."

"Really? Who is this teacher?" Winry asked Ed.

"He's my German teacher. We call him Führer Bradley."

* * *

**So, that's where I'll stop. I won't put too much here because I've got to talk about this story. The only thing I have to say is: the scene where Ed says that he got his nickname for no apparent reason, I mean that he doesn't have any automail in this story. Oh, and Führer Bradley will actually make an appearance later in the story, if all goes well.**

**Lastly, on this subject, I hope that I got Keigo's name and personality right. It's been a while since I watched the first several episodes and I don't really remember them. If I got something wrong, please let me know. I appreciate it.**

**Now, onto the question of the chapter (because I know that everyone needs to get on with their lives) Here's the question, think hard before answering.**

_Who should be Ichigo's pair? Choices are Ichigo/Rukia, Ichigo/Orihime, Ichigo/Tatsuki or Ichigo/You choose_

_Likewise, how about Uryu? Choices are Uryu/Orihime, Uryu/Tatsuki or Uryu/You Choose _

**Just like in the Brother, My Brother saga, the one with the most votes in both cases wins, so, let your choice be heard. Oh, by the way, I recommend that you read Brother, My Brother by yours truly. It's in this fandom, and then, after reading you can vote on Ed's "parents" for part III. All votes are accepted and only few would be turned away. (See rules in Chapter 15 of Brother, My Brother for details.)**

**Finally, I'll close off this chapter by saying that if anybody has any ideas, I will gladly read them and see if they fit with the semi-plot that I've already decided on. IDEAS DO NOT HAVE TO BE RELATED TO R.L. STINE'S "THE NEW GIRL". I appreciate creativity. **

**If I use your idea, I'll dedicate that chapter to you. Does that sound tempting? No? Well, don't say that I didn't try.**

**Next Chapter:**

**Ed's First Class of the Day**

**(Will be posted once I finish writing it.)**


	4. Band Class

**Wow, it has been awhile since I updated this. What can I say, I kind of lost interest in it for a while, but now I'm back and better than ever.**

**About couples: I'll see what I can do. I'm thinking Ichi/Ruki and definitely HitsuHina. There's also a pretty good chance of Uryu/Orihime.**

**Last thing: Read the after note because this chapter might require some explaining.

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Band Class

Ed's first class of the day was band. He loved band, because he really liked his band teacher. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes taught the concert band, in which Ed played trumpet.

(1) The concert band consisted of students from all grades. There was another band as well. That was the Symphonic Winds.

The Symphonic Winds was a band that consisted of students from all grades who were the elites of their instruments.

Edward Elric was the first chair trumpet player. Out of all the upperclassmen, Ed, a freshman, had been the best.

Hughes had even hinted that Ed should audition for the Symphonic Winds in the spring. Everybody knew that Ed wouldn't though. Ed knew that he was good enough, but he hated the instructor of the Symphonic Winds. That's why Ed didn't try out.

Ed dropped off his backpack near his band locker. Then, he grabbed his trumpet case and headed into the band room.

Once he was seated, Ed opened his case, put his mouthpiece onto his trumpet, closed and latched his case and then he put the case on the floor.

Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was always a little late, so Ed pulled out his folder and played through his solos. Five minutes later, Hughes walked in and began the warm-up.

Just after the band finished the warm-up, somebody else walked into the band room. Ed almost dropped his trumpet when he saw who it was. It was Winry Rockbell_**. She's in band? I would've never guessed that. She doesn't seem like a band kid at all.**_

Winry talked to Hughes for a while. Then, Hughes turned back to the band. "Concert Band! We've got a new student! Her name is Winry Rockbell and she will be playing in…the Alto Saxophone section!

The alto saxes cheered because they finally got some attention. Hughes quickly hushed them so that he could continue the class.

"Winry, you can sit in your section. Tomorrow, bring your instrument and show these guys up."

Winry walked into the band and sat down in her section. Hughes decided that his band didn't need to warm up anymore, so he called out a piece title.

Ed pulled the piece out of his folder and looked at it. He smirked when he saw that he had a long, influential solo in the middle of the piece. Yes, I can show Winry just whom she's dealing with.

When they got to Ed's solo, he played it smoothly and perfectly. Winry's eyes immediately shot up the risers to the trumpet soloist. She saw Ed finish the solo and put his trumpet down because he now had several measures of rests.

Ed's eyes locked with Winry's and she smiled. Ed smiled back, and a slight blush crept onto his face.

Band was over quickly, but when wasn't it? Ed put his trumpet away and headed back to his band locker. Once there, he exchanged his trumpet case for his backpack.

Before Ed knew it, Winry walked up to him. "That was beautiful, Ed. You play the trumpet so well."

"Everyone tells me that, but, come on, I'm not that good." Ed was deliberately asking for attention from Winry.

"Oh, but you are! In all of my time listening to music, I've never heard anyone play the trumpet as good as you do."

"I'll bet that you have. How long have you been listening to music?"

Winry hesitated. "Uh…" _**Should I tell him about…**_? Her thoughts were broken up as the bell rang to signal the end of class.

"Oh, there's the bell. So, what class do you go to now, Winry?"

Winry pulled out her schedule and checked to see what her next class was. "Japanese." Ed snickered, startling Winry. "What's so funny?"

Ed stopped snickering. "Nothing I guess. I just know some people in your class, that's all."

"Who's in my Japanese class that you know?"

"Ichigo for one, but there's also Ichigo's two 'girlfriends' Orihime and Tatsuki."

They exited the band storage area and Ed stopped. When Winry threw him a questioning glance, Ed replied, "I'm going to wait for a couple friends. You can head to your next class if you want."

"It's okay. I can wait." She laughed. "I can walk in late to any class and I won't get in any trouble."

"Edward!" Ed turned and noticed the girl who'd just called his name. She was slightly shorter than Ed was and she had shoulder-length black hair.

"Hey, Rukia," Ed replied when she came over to them.

"Who's the new girl?" Rukia asked Ed.

"This is Winry. Winry, this is Rukia. She's in the other homeroom with that teacher."

"I still don't see what you have against Ms. Lyra."

"She's evil! I'm telling you!"

The conversation confused Winry. "What are you taking about?"

"She is not!" Rukia shrieked back.

"Why do you think that?" Winry asked Ed.

"I'd have to explain my whole family situation to answer that question, and my family situation is kind of complicated."

"We have a little bit of time, I guess," Winry said.

"Just tell her, Ed. We have to wait for Toshiro anyway," Rukia told Ed.

"Fine." Ed sighed, then he continued. "So, my parents both work here. My dad teaches Science and my mom is a secretary."

"Oh yeah, your mom helped me this morning."

"Anyway, they don't live together anymore. They're not technically divorced, just separated. Shortly after they separated, my dad started seeing Dante, or Ms. Lyra as Rukia calls her. She has a son, Eric, (**AN: Yes, that's "Envy".**) from her first marriage and he creeps me out."

"So, which parent do you live with?" Winry asked.

"My little brother, Al, and I live with our mother in Resembool. She's not seeing anybody right now so it's just us three. Al's trying to convince Mom to go out with Mustang, and, unfortunately, it look like he's succeeding.

Before Winry could reply, a white-haired boy, who looked to be about as tall as Ed is, walked over to the group.

"Geez, Shiro, what'd you do in gym today? You look all sweaty," Rukia asked the boy.

Toshiro's answer was quick. "Rukia, I've told you before that my name is Toshiro, no Shiro or Shiro-kun, or Shiro-chan or anything like that. Anyway, we ran the mile and it was co-ed. Now, I have to go see Hinamori before class starts. Catch you all later."

Momo Hinamori was Toshiro Hitsugaya's girlfriend. Between classes, they'd quickly exchange conversations and kisses.

"I'd better get going too. I don't want to be late," said Ed.

After Ed left, Rukia turned to Winry. "Well, I guess that it's just us girls now. Come on, I'll walk with you to class."

Winry smiled. "Thanks, Rukia."

* * *

**I hope that was a little longer for those who've been requesting longer chapters.**

**Allow me to explain the band situation. I took the names right from my school. At my high school, Concert Band consists of grades 10, 11, and 12. (9 has its own band). CB is just the standard band.**

**Symphonic Winds is a by-audition-only band that consists of all grades. Basically, the SW director gives out a piece of music. You practice it and play it for him. If you make the cut, you make the Symphonic Winds. You have to be really good though, and most of the players have private teachers.**

**Speaking of Symphonic Winds, I made it this year, so next year (which is my senior year) I will be playing in that band. Also, I don't have a private teacher. Heck, I didn't even practice the audition piece.**

**So, yeah, that's an honor. Anyway, enough about me. So, I've explained Ed's family situation and yes, he still hates his dad, but for different reasons. If you haven't guessed why yet, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Next chapter is in Winry's POV, so I hope that everyone will continue reading. I've just starting writing the next chapter, so it may be awhile again. **


End file.
